Eyes of the Shadows
by Born of the Water
Summary: Yugi's cousin is moving to Dommino and Yugi's thrilled but he's wary of telling her about his other self. Will she be shocked? Will she start to aviod him? Maybe she knows more than she's letting on. Rated T for mild language.
1. The Guards

**Alright I'm trying my hand at a Yu-Gi-Oh! fic and what's more shocking is it's a romance fic which is something I've never done. But that doesn't come into play until later on. Okay so these first few chapters are set back in Ancient Egypt when Yami's pharaoh. They may not make sense now but they will later on.**

**I own nothing from Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

><p>The slam of the heavy wooden door officially adjourned the meeting, leaving Pharaoh Atem in solitude at last. Torchs' fire licked the limestone walls pushing shadows into the far corners of the room. The ruler sighed rubbing his temples trying to clear away the headache that had formed an hour ago, the gold circlet headpiece that kept his black, red, and gold hair in place not helping. This had a been a two hour long debate with him and his priests and priestesses about what to do about the tomb robber who was rightfully known as the Thief King that had been causing a great stir of trouble lately and more importantly the Shadow Games. He glanced about the dimly lit room enjoying the peace while it lasted.<p>

He sighed again wearily, slumping slightly in his chair. Normally the pharaoh would try to stay as dignified as possible but why would the shadows care if he slouched or not? "You can come out now."

A figure in a floor length mottled black and gray cloak stepped out from one of the darkened front corners. They were of medium height, with the hood of the cloak masking their face as the broad shoulders shook with pent up laughter. "My, that was amusing, I thought that vein on Seth's forehead would surely rupture when he was yelling at Thutmos "

Atem shook his head, the large gold earrings clinking. "You have the strangest sense of humor, Kala."

"How true, Pharaoh. Only makes for a strange personality, wouldn't you agree?" The figure threw back the hood of the cloak to let her face into the torchlight. Her sandy blond hair streaked with sapphire blue was tied back with a strip of fabric as pink eyes sparked with mirth from under jagged bangs. When she moved to push down her hood you could see under the dark cloak she adorned black clothes as well. The top of her outfit stopped beneath her ribs and a black skirt that stopped just above her knees was tied around her waist with a gold sash. The only other color she wore besides gray or black. A sword strapped around her waist and a dagger to her thigh. The choker around her neck held a gold pendent carved with the Sa [1] and the gold bands around her upper arms engraved with the eye of Horus announced her rank as the leader of the pharaoh's Shadow Guards: the Dark Wolf. [2]

The Shadow Guards were a small group of six elite fighters each skilled in a different way of combat. The Guards were composed of men and women, which was quite unusual, who watched their pharaoh from the dark. Only a select few even knew about the existence of the Guards and if the ghost stories that circulated around the place mentioned a black clothed phantom lets just say it was one of the few times one of them had been spotted. The pharaohs themselves knew only a portion of the Guard's history. Only that they were created roughly one hundred and fifty years ago by the ruler during that era, his reasons were buried with him.

Atem knew that the Guards took in trainees as early as seven to start their transformation into a deadly warrior. It was just a matter of information and location that kept the Guards in such small numbers. That being the case, Guards usually had to watch and scout a new novice to train and learn their secrets to take over another Guards position incase one died or were killed. If a student showed special potential they were plucked out of their minor classes and into an advanced one where they were taught about taking control over the 'main' group of Guards when the time come. When it does the student is brought out and forced to prove that they earned their training by battling the current Wolf. Now this isn't a Duel Monster battle this is head on fight were anything goes. If the student lost they would be taken back to the training grounds to under go even more vigorous training to try again in a few years. But if the student won they would automatically become the new Dark Wolf.

That was all Atem knew that's the only thing the Pharaohs were aloud to know and trying to force a Guard to tell you something only ended in frustration and possible bodily injuries. Atem remembered being fifteen out in the middle of nowhere with his father the day Kala defeated the current Wolf and won her title at fifteen. She then was taken somewhere, his farther told him, where the gold Sa and the Millennium Bands would be transferred over to her making her title official.

And as leader she was the one who always had her eye closets on the pharaoh. It only made sense that they became friends since Kala was around him most of the day, though he wasn't always sure which way to talk when she was hidden. Once Atem had gone far enough to ask her if she knew why the Guards were formed. All the answer she gave him was that magic wouldn't always be able to protect the pharaohs.

***Flashback***

_It had been a boring day at the place and everyone was off doing something except Atem._

_He sighed he wandered around the palace. He saw a shadow black cover the torch's light before disappearing as if it had never been._

_Atem sighed again annoyed, "I don't see why you insist on following me. If someone were actually lurking about the halls and tried to kill me I could just use magic to defeat them."_

_Laughter rang from nowhere. "Magic is a tricky thing Pharaoh. It must be precise any fumble could be deadly. _

_True if you knew a head of time you might have time to chant a spell or two. Or if you didn't know you could still a Penalty Game but what about when you're already too far gone to do anything?" _

_Atem felt the cool metal of a dagger against his throat._

"_You have no time to utter a word before your throat would be slit." The girl hissed into his ear._

_The pharaoh stiffened as the dagger was pressed deeper into his flesh his heart beat hitting the metal quickly. He blinked swiftly and the weapon was gone. As was Kala, already back into the darkness she used as protection._

"_So is that the reason as to why the Shadow Guards were created?" He asked hoping that she might shed some light on the mysterious six._

_A servant passed giving him an odd look which Atem could understand since it appeared he was talking to his self._

"_Magic can't protect you from everything." The Wolf spoke cryptically_

"_You say that yet you wear two Millennium Items." Why does she have to be so frustrating? He thought_

"_True again, I wear two but the Dark Wolf must as they were given to the Guards for us to protect them, Atem. _

_How often do I actually use them, anyway?_

***End Flashback***

Now here he and his friends sat four years later, he now pharaoh and she still unchallenged and undefeated, planning on how to strike down these Shadow Games. In the end they knew what would come about, that they would end up being locked away but they accepted it knowing it was for the good of the people and that they would not be doing it alone. It was the only chance they had, the Games need to be locked away and never reopened, and the thief they were after was going to help them. Whether the robber liked it or not.

"Have any of your scouts been able to track this thief?" Atem asked.

"No, but they will, don't worry." The sweet voice would fool anyone into thinking she was harmless.

Atem began to speak again until he noticed Kala stiffen. She hastily threw her hood back on and melted silently back into the darkness behind the Pharaohs chair. He said nothing as he stared at the spot she had previously occupied. This was standard procedure she must have heard or sensed something he did not after all her cover couldn't be blown to just anyone.

As expected the heavy wooden door creaked back open to reveal Mana, the top spell caster's apprentice. She shut the door quietly and turned back to the pharaoh. Her white dress fluttered about as she tried to fix the cloth tied over her blond head. Atem smiled at another of his old friends watching as her attention came back on him. Mana squeaked as she spotted the pink eyes glowing through the darkness just beside the pharaoh's head. Quickly though the apprentice's initial shock wore off, her surprised expression was replaced by a frown and the tight grip she had gained on her blue and pink staff loosened.

"Kalahari!" The singsong voice yelled.

"Yes?" came the amused voice. The Shadow Guards did not even try hiding from the chief Mage and his apprentice, it was futile, and the mages were an interesting pair to talk to.

Mana muttered something under her breath before addressing Atem. "Mahaado sent me, he says you are needed in the throne room."

"Let us go then. Kala? Kalahari?" Atem looked around.

Mana scanned the room but it was obvious it was only she and the pharaoh that occupied it now. "It is creepy how she does that."

Atem chuckled at his friend and rose from his chair, his white cape fluttering about and stopping where his kilt did at his knees. "She isn't the Dark Wolf for nothing."

They left the meeting chamber meeting Kala at the door.

"There you are." Mana said.

"Of course," Kala nodded, "An ambush could be waiting anywhere."

"You're paranoid." Atem chuckled. Kala found no humor in the statement though.

"No, I have a responsibility, and that's to make sure you and the other nobles are safe."

Atem rolled his eyes, "Where are the other Guards?"

"Watching over the others right now. Probably causing some tomfoolery in the process." She sighed.

They entered the throne room to find the priestesses and priests directing pages about. Mahaado smiled as the two visible teenagers entered the room. His brown eyes scanned the area about them obviously trying to sense the third addition to the group. The sorcerer reached out with his magic locating the girl in a corner of the lavish room along with the other Guards. Each corner of the room was occupied with a combatant and two were up above each holding onto a support beam.

"Atem," He bowed, "The preparations are coming along nicely for the party."

"Good." Atem nodded.

"What party?" Mana asked the men.

"We are celebrating the fruitful year the gods have blessed us with." Mahaado explained. "Nobles from all over have been invited. But, Atem, if you will come with me I think the decorators would like your opinion on some things." Mahaado used his purple and green staff to indicate the women bickering over which tapestries to hang.

Mana giggled at her friend's pained expression but took him by the arm to the women. With a shake of his lavender head Mahaado followed, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Kala slipped past the guards that lined each side of the room into another corner. This one held Peter, her best concealed weapon fighter.

"Round the others up. Tell them to meet in our rooms."

With a wordless nod Peter slipped away to alert the others.

The magician's apprentice had just released Atem into the clutches of the decorators when she heard the rustle of fabric behind her.

"Get Mahaado to keep an eye on the pharaoh." She heard Kalahari's voice whisper.

Not that the regular guards or the priests were unreliable but Kala would rather have Mahaado put a protection ward around Atem while her Guards were not around.

"Where are you going?" Mana whispered never looking back.

"To discuss a few things with the other Guards."

"All right." Mana agreed but Kala was already gone.

Mana tugged on Mahaado's sleeve to his purple robe and whispered something in his ear. Her teacher nodded and began to chant silently.

Kalahari maneuvered down the hall that led to the servant's quarters stopping at one of the older murals that covered the walls. The painting depicted three shadow tablets, the most powerful ones, two dragons along with a giant: Obelisk the Tormenter, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra. Kala admired the painting; there had been a reason that those tablets had been sealed away. The teachers at the training grounds tell the story to every new Guard trainee. They were too powerful and a menace when used, as it seems the monsters never wanted to return to their Binding Stones the mages trapped them in. _That_ particular pharaoh, the trainers would not give out a name, hadn't listened to his mages warning and it cost him dearly. Oh, yes, he won the Shadow Duel but at the cost of the destruction of half his kingdom and his own life.

The Guard moved to the edge of Slifer's image, she put her weight into the painted door trying to get the thing to open. Finally the old door released and Kala entered the Guards chambers. Just like everything else about them the room was unknown except to the pharaoh that had it designed and had the door painted over with a picture no one wanted to go near.

The main area was spacious with a make shift kitchen area in the back. Pillows littered the floor and a table was pushed into a small alcove. One the right a door led to the female's rooms and left a door to the male's. Hieroglyphics covered the walls; these were the records of other Guards passed. Pigeonholes were carved into the wall scrolls were packed against each other but one very important scroll that sat away from the others the Guards best kept secret.

That particular scroll held everything that had to do with the Shadow Guards and their origins. That paper the Guards protect more then the pharaoh himself.

"Daydreaming again, Kala?" A male voice sighed.

Kala jumped before growling lowly at herself. She hated it, and it was a large draw back for a Guard, but she was startled so easily the others couldn't help but jest about it at times. She spun around to find the same floor length black and gray cloaks all Guards wore filing in from the door. "No. I was not, Lukas."

The man took off his hood revealing a scarred face with green eyes partially covered by curly brown hair. Her best hand to hand Guard. He wore a black kilt under his robe synched with a white belt. His chest was bare and the only weaponry was short sword at his side, even though it was barely out of its sheath,

The two youngest fighters plopped down onto a few of the pillows and shook off their hoods as well. Twins, their dark skin a pretty shade of mocha, Dezih the oldest, a green-eyed black-haired sword mistress chatted with her sister. Dezih was educated in a few healing spells for major and minor wounds, handy to know incase any of her comrades were hurt. Her long dark top linked to her skirt by the two swords strapped to either side of her waist. Azis's blue eyes sparkled as she laughed at a comment her sister made and tucked a strand of her own dark hair behind her ear. Azis was young but a brilliant strategist and dangerous when armed with her bow. Her weapon lay across her lap, it and the quiver of arrows blending in with the gray dress.

"I am guessing it was you two on the beams." Kala smirked.

The sisters turned to grin at her; "Yeah!" they answered in unison and returned to their conversation.

The last of their group, Markus, rolled his eyes. He was the oldest of them still in his mid twenties with a bush of black hair covering his head and mischievous silver eyes. He is a worthy opponent as an expert in Desert Fighting.

Kalahari grimaced she hated Desert Fighting it was a special attack only some mastered at the Grounds (A/N the authoress did not want to have to keep writing training grounds), manipulating the sand with a little magic to use it as a camouflage before striking then returning to concealment. Markus was always itching to use his attack and the sand colored pants her wore wouldn't help his opponent at all in trying to locate him.

"So," Peter spoke, "What did you call us in here for Kala?" His white pants cut off at the knee, the built in sheath disguised flawlessly. Unlike the other two male Guards he wore a shirt, only to hide weapons in, he claims.

Conversation stopped as the others turned toward him.

"Strategy for the party." She replied coolly.

"What about it?" Azis asked. "What could happen?"

"You and Dezih said this new thief knew Shadow Control, right? And that he stole from Atem's father's tomb?" Kala raised a blond brow.

"Yeah," Dezih frowned. "What about him?"

"You think he would crash the celebration?" Markus pulled out a chair from the table and took a seat.

"It wouldn't surprise me." Lukas said leaning again the symbol-covered wall. "It's obvious he has something against the old pharaoh, so why wouldn't his grudge fall to Atem?"

Peter's gray eyes widened as he ran a hand through his green hair in frustration, "If he does we're in trouble but maybe…?" He glanced at the silent Wolf.

She fingered the hilt of her sword. "I will if it comes to that."

All the other Guards went rigid.

"Are you sure, Kalahari?" Markus gave her a stern look.

"There has to be a different way…" Azis spoke quickly.

"Yeah you probably won't even have to use it." Dezih mimicked her sister.

"It's too risky. You have not even perfected it yet. " Lukas pushed off the wall.

"Enough!" The Guards fell silent at their leader's command.

Kala crossed her arms giving a severe stare to everyone of her Guards. "I only said I would use it if it came to that.

The thief might not even show up for all we know. This meeting is incase he does but I can assure you if it does come to that what happened last time won't happen again."

"You do not know that." Peter spoke softly fiddling with something in his cloak. Kala was pretty sure she didn't want to know what.

"No I do not know if it will get out of control again but last time we did not have a spell caster near. Now we have Mahaado and Mana and I am confident they can control the situation if it gets out of hand." Her gaze turned pleading, "Please. Trust me."

Dezih and Azis stared at each other before nodding like a silent agreement had been passed between them.

"Of course we trust you, Kala." Azis grinned. Her sister nodded smiling as well.

Lukas gave a dramatic sigh, "Well if they say they trust you then I guess I do as well."

"Thanks." The nineteen-year-old said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"I suggested you use it so you know what I think." Peter nodded.

The team pinned their eyes on Markus who remained unspoken. Kala didn't blame him for not being able to trust her when she used _that_ particular technique; he had been the one to take the most damage after all.

"Markus…?" Dezih tilted her head, the man looked away.

"It is all right," Kala spoke quietly, "I understand. Now then," She took charge of the situation again, "Positions."

"Right," Markus smiled slyly at Kala, "I suppose you will be watching the pharaoh?"

Kala blushed and smacked Markus upside the head, "Idiot, you know it's not like that. It's my job to watch him as is yours."

"I know. I know." Markus chuckled rubbing his head.

"Why do you irritate her if you know she could have you eating sand in minute?" Lukas shook his head.

"It's fun. And I could always just scare her later."

Kalahari pinched the bridge of her nose resisting the urge to tackle her team member out of his chair and pull out her dagger. "Markus you and Lukas stay in the crowd, act like you were invited. Azis there's a balcony at the end of the throne room, should be a perfect place for an archer. Peter you guard Atem; he should stay seated on the platform so if anyone comes behind him you pull out any weapon you need. Dezih and I will be at the doors incase anyone tries to leave with anything or tries to get away."

The others nodded and dispersed to return to the throne room to continue what they'd been trained for. Carrying out a few other tasks as the day drew on. And as the sun set shifting the bright hot desert into a cold black sea of sand Atem's palace came alive with the sounds of merriment.

Kala was helping Azis untangle her cloak from the arrows that had caught it in her quiver while Dezih beat on the men's door.

"Markus! Lukas! Get your butts out here the parties already started. How long does it take to throw a few pieces of jewelry on?"

"She's lucky the walls are thick." Azis muttered as Kala dislodged the last arrow.

"Move Dezih," Peter pushed her out of the way prior to kicking the door open and shutting it swiftly behind him before the females could see inside.

The three girls jumped as shouting and thrashing sounded from the room. Moments later Markus and Lukas were ushered out of the room by Peter who was brandishing a battle-ax. The men had darkened the kohl under their eyes and clipped on a few pieces of gold jewelry. They had changed into white kilts and tunics; they wore their swords on the outside since it wasn't strange for a man to bring a sword wherever he went.

Kala whistled which earned her two steely glares.

"Lets just go." Lukas growled, "I don't like wearing all his jewelry."

"We were waiting on you two." Peter chided. The battle-ax had disappeared to Ra knows where.

"Here are your invitations." Azis gave them the parchment she'd gained from Atem earlier that day.

Markus and Lukas snatched the invitations, surprisingly without ripping them, and trudged out the heavy door.

"I hope no one was in the hall at that time," Kala grumbled as the door slammed shut.

Peter rolled his eyes at his friends' annoyance clouding common sense. He moved one of the bricks out of its one to scout the halls. Nothing. "All clear." He said pulling the door back open.

"You three move that thing like its nothing," Kala whined, "It takes me a minute to even push it open."

"I know." Azis huffed. "Its not fair."

Peter chuckled as he tugged his hood on. The three girls followed his led and made their way silently to the gala.

* * *

><p><strong>1 &amp; 2- are play on words. The Sa was worn in hopes of protection and the jackal was believed to protect tombs from grave robbers. Here I'm using the titles as the Guard Leader <strong>is** the Pharaoh's protection not just a belief or hope.**

**Like it or not? Please tell me? I tried to explain the Guards the best I could but sorry if it's confusing. But if you want to know waht the 'it' is the Guards keep refering to stick with this 'till the next chapter.**

**Kala: Your hopeless Water. **

**Water: Hey!**

**Kala: Review!**


	2. Remeberances

**Read the author note! Its important!**

**Yay! Thank you Kinakao for the review! Just one more chapter after this until we're out of Egypt well Ancient Egypt at least ;) **

**Okay this chapter had been redone after I found some information on Atem's past. I haven't gotten that far in the series yet and I haven't been able to find season 0 in the manga so really the only way I know anything about this time is through Wikia.**

**Warning: excessive use of the word Shadow. **

**Okay so this chapter takes place in Kala's POV. **

**Kala: What! You're not g-**

**Water: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! Never have never will.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kala's POV<strong>

I seized the back of Azis and Peter's cloaks throwing them into a small alcove as a sudden notion hit me with the force of a hilt- to- the- head blow. I must be getting sick to have forgotten such an important detail. "Dezih try to catch Markus and Lukas before they get into the party."

I didn't have to see the younger girl's eyes to know I was being given a confused look, but she ran off anyway to catch the oldest Guards.

"What the hell, Kala?" Peter growled as I entered the alcove I threw them in.

I ignored him, "Azis what does the Shadow Controller look like?"

Azis shifted uncomfortably if not a little embarrassedly, "I do not know. Dezih and I were never able to get close enough to the thief to get a good description. The neighboring villages have no information on his identity either, but they call him the Thief King."

Peter snorted, "Fitting."

Dezih found us then, panting. "I couldn't…catch them…before…they got in." She gasped between pants.

I sighed this would complicate things greatly we had no idea if the thief would even show up and if he did no way to spot him from the other party goers. Atem and I need that man to show up, though, he is the only one that we know of that can help us put an end to these Shadow Games and the Shadow Realm Zorc created. Damn you Zorc for this Shadow Realm.

"Alright," I finally spoke, "We will just have to wait anyone who seems to be suspicious take under careful surveillance."

"If you want us to monitor suspicious people we should be watching Seth and his father." Peter moved out of the slot in the wall.

Me and the other girls muffled laughter, we had known about Seth's father, Aknadin's; plan to overthrow the Pharaoh for sometime now. While its certain he loves his brother something is propelling him to make sure Seth acquires the thorn. Seth himself does not know of his Aknadin's attempt or that Aknadin is even his father but we are not sure his father desire effects him too. The boys always enjoyed foiling one or two of Aknadin attempts before they reached Atem causing the man to rant and rave about haunted halls in an amusing fashion. We haven't told Atem anything yet only Mahaado and Ishizu, who keep a close, watch on the men, magically and physically. Atem doesn't need the worry right now and the boys take pleasure in irritating Aknadin, but if the attempts cause harm to our Pharaoh the Guards will not stay defensive any longer.

We moved out again, Azis slipped away to climb up to the balcony over Atem's throne while Peter, Dezih and I slinked into the main room. Azis and I stood in the shadows of either door as Peter kept close to the walls making his way up to Atem.

I gave the room a critical eye it seems that the decorators and Atem finally came to their decisions. Purple and gold tapestries hung from the walls each with their own symbol of a god or goddess. Tables were pushed away from the main floor giving people plenty of room to dance. The tables held fruits, cheeses, meats, wines, water and other snacks and refreshments for the guests. All in all the room was beautiful.

Atem sat on his throne on the raised dais it rested on. He was dressed the same as he had been before he now just looked a bit more relaxed. Which was to be considered since at this time he was chatting with Jono and Teana about something or other. I searched the room for the Sacred Guardians. The Sacred Guardians are the priests and priestesses that hold Millennium Items. They and the Shadow Guards are a lot a like except we are trained in fighting and they are trained in to use their Millennium Items in guarding the Pharaoh. But my Shadow Guards are also trained to watch over the Sacred Guardians.

Siamon, Atem's tutor and once the holder of the Millennium Key stood around the food tables talking with Shada and Karimn. Shada now holds the Millennium Key that was given to him by Saimon and I have heard Karim gained the Millennium Scales from his father. Aknadin watched disapprovingly as Seth danced with Kisara, his Millennium eye glittered in the torchlight. Seth had given Mahaado his Millennium Rod to hold while he wooed Kisara. Isis and Mahaado laughed at something Mana had said. The Millennium Necklace and Millennium Ring swung about as their holders chuckled. So far everything was well.

As the night drew on and I watched the nobles and villagers dance and laugh I vaguely wondered what it would be like to attend one of these parties not as a warrior just someone there to enjoy the festivities. I cleared my head of those thoughts the Guards were my life. The Shadow Guards took me in and adopted me when I was a baby after my parents were killed. My mentor, Nila, told me my parents were Guards also who died when the Atem's father was ambushed when we were at war with a neighboring country. The ambushers were killed but my parents fell as well. My dad Ramus was leader of the Guards that had first watched over Atem's father, that's where Nila said my parents met when my mother, Rebekah, was placed under him. Nila told me tons of stories about being in the Guards with my mother and father. After hearing my father was the Shadow Wolf in his time I strained to be like him practicing harder than anyone until I was_, finally_, placed in the classes for the Dark Wolf. Then I thought I was placed in those classes because of my battled skills but as I grew older I began to consider that it was something else.

Something I found out when I was fourteen. Something Nila told me was a gift my mother had given me when I was born. Nila told me this while she gave me my mother's old sword when I had become Dark Wolf. Something I believe is a curse placed upon me. My mother before she passed was a Shadow Bender and apparently that gift, if that's what you want to call it, passed itself down to me.

Again I curse Zorc for his creation of the Shadow Realm. If it were never created then some children would be spared the torture that comes with them. Zorc's power leaks out of his Shadow Realm at times finding a new host in an unsuspecting child and sadly if that child bears a child when they're older their curse is passed on to the children.

Like my mother's Shadow Bending powers were passed on to me. Curse it all!

Want to know something? The Shadow Games are the reason us Guards were created. We were created to search for the people with the power to seal away the Games. The Games even one hundred and fifty years ago were to powerful but with the release of Zorc and the creation of his Shadow Realm they have become even more dangerous. While even if they are sealed away new Guards would still be trained to protect the Pharaoh and his nobles the Shadow Games where the main reason. That Pharaoh, Akmun, I think was his name, even then was thinking of ways to seal away the Games the moment they started but it's nearly impossible. There's one way though but the after effects are pricey. For that one way to work, however, we need three certain individuals.

A Shadow Weaver who is able to weave hallucinations out of the darkness into the minds eye of a person. Causing them to either go insane or beat the darkness all together. Atem uses his ability as punishment to a cheater of a person is caught cheating when Atem is pulled into a Shadow Game or is supervising one.

A Shadow Controller who controls the creatures of darkness to abide to their bidding. This Thief King obviously uses his power for his own gain.

Finally, a Shadow Bender who bends the shadows to give them power when they are fighting. It is no wonder I was put into the advanced classes. When my power surfaced at fourteen I was put in there to be watched closely. My mother was said to be able to control her gift inside and out. To her it truly was a gift but for some reason I cannot get a handle on mine.

When we gather all three the mages will perform the Sealing ceremony where the Items will become the only doorways to the Shadow Realm. And Zorc will be trapped in the dark realm he created.

The Millennium Items were created with powers of their own to mainly stop an army that was advancing on the palace, in the same war that killed my parents, but in their creation Zorc was released. Now the very thing that freed him will imprison the beast once again. With no Master the Shadow Realm will be locked, as will the Shadow Games from any person without a Millennium Item. As a precaution the three of us three with Shadow Powers will be sealed away as well to keep the main entrances locked. I am getting ahead of my self though we do not even have the Controller yet.

I am ready for that sinister Realm to be closed so maybe no other child will have to deal with Shadow Powers.

(A/N shadow, shadow, shadow how many times am I going to have to use that word?)

I remember when my teammates found out about my curse their first few months under my leadership. Atem and the priests and priestesses had refused to let us come in on a counsel Atem had called. So we bought our time with a little spar in an empty spacious storage room. Markus and Lukas had pinned me against the wall and taken the Millennium Bands in an attempt at a joke.

The fools.

The Bands Time Stop ability was the only thing keeping my ability controllable.

The shadows came at me greedily filling me with dark power. My sword gained a dark pulse as it too was filled with black intentions. I tried to push them away from my mind because if they took it over, my control over my body would be over. We fought in a dangerous game of tug-a-war but I could not hold them back. Darkness enveloped every speck of light in me. I was an empty shell filled with shadows. I became a puppet and Darkness was the master. My only commands were to kill.

That was the first time my ability went completely out of control.

Finally when the darkness thought it had done enough I was given control again finding my friends broken and bleeding on the floor. I remember crying as I ran to find Mahaado, the guilt I felt when I saw the look on his face as he beheld my friends.

He worked quickly healing them all he could. Markus took the longest and most of his strength considering he was half dead. Days later when they were fully recovered no scar remained on them of the battle. Except the scars the memory left on their minds and mine. No one touched my Bands again. Mahaado emblazed my sword with a spell to keep the shadows' power out of it and Atem tried to teach me how to control the shadows but I found it impossible if I was not wearing the Millennium Bands. Now I only draw small amounts of power from the shadows if I'm weakening during a fight.

I have rambled on too long, haven't I? I suppose it cannot be helped though.

"Why are you hiding?"

A man standing in front of me had asked the question but none of the guests were around him. Was he talking to himself?

"Scared to dance?" The strange man turned and stared me straight in the eye. Well, considering he was quit a bit taller than me he looked down to do it.

I started to panic. How? How could he have seen me? Only other Guards should be able to spot their comrades. That thought sent the blood flowing from my face. Did he see my other Guards? Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dezih take a step out of hiding, gradually and inconspicuously rest her hands on the hilt of her swords. Well now he might see one.

"I don't dance." I tried to stay calm. There was something strange about him. The man had long, spiky white hair, which is a color I have seen only once. He wore tan pants under an open red and gold robe, no shirt. Violet eyes sparked with a threatening glint.

"I am sure your dancing is not bad enough that you have to result in hiding." He chuckled.

I had never danced before so how would I know if I danced badly or not? "I do not know. I have never danced before."

He chuckled again holding out his hand slightly. "Lets see if we can change that."

"What?" I felt my eyes widen in shock. I did not know if I could refuse or not but I couldn't leave my post. We still had a thief to catch. "I-I am sorry but-"

"Don't tell me you really are scared." He quipped.

That bite at my pride a little. Usually I wasn't a prideful person but being scared was something I was not either.

"I am not scared," I spat out.

He smirked, "Then dance."

I pulled down my hood and stepped out of the shadows so he could see the glare I was giving him but I stopped short when I felt my sword thump against my leg. Damn it. Women did not carry weapons!

The man was staring at me. I guess analyzing the shadow he had been talking to. I shifted uncomfortably under the gaze. "I don't think you will be able to dance in that." He pointed toward to my cloak.

"One minute." I hurried over to Dezih who was doing a horrible job at hiding her grin.

"Oh, wipe that smile off your face." I mumbled, unclipping my sword and holding it out to her. I tried to keep myself between it and the man's line of vision. She hesitated in taking it. I didn't blame her though the last time she'd been this close to it I had been using it to try and kill her.

She gulped and with shaky hands grabbed the weapon tightly and hid it under her cloak. I untied my own and Dezih held it for me. The night air bit at my bare stomach.

"I do not want to do this." I whispered.

"Go have some fun, Kala, its not everyday one of us gets to do something like this."

I frowned, "I am not supposed to be having fun I am supposed to be helping search for a thief and I cannot rightly do that if I'm trying to dance."

She rolled her eyes, "Your hopeless." Dezih put her hand on my shoulder, spun me around, and then gave me a little push toward the waiting man. "He is waiting. Now go have fun for all of us."

"Markus and Lukas already have that taken care of." I grumbled before trekking back over to the white- haired man.

"Ready?" He asked.

I reluctantly nodded and we moved toward the dance floor. I glanced up at the balcony to hazily see Azis poking from around the corner. Mahaado and Mana stopped their conversation to look over at us clearly stunned. Atem had even stopped his conversation with Jono and Teana to stand up to stare at us walking toward the dance floor. Apparently they all thought they were seeing things.

Atem grinned at me, I gave him a glower in return making him chuckle.

We all too quickly reached the dance floor. I looked around at all the other dancers to try and figure out what exactly I was supposed to be doing. I herd quite laughter prior to the man grasping my arms, making the gold feathers on the Bands jingle, and setting my hands on his shoulders. He then placed his hands on my hips.

Well this is…different.

* * *

><p><strong>Kala: Your making me dance!<strong>

**Water: Yes.**

**Kala: I don't want to be flirted with.**

**Water: No flirting. Trust me. The dance is not supposed to be fluffy. Besides your 19 its time you learned to slow dance.**

**Kala: Do **_**you**_** know how to slow dance?**

**Water: Loosely but yes. **

**Kala: Would you be surprised that I don't believe you?**

**Water: Not really. Anyway I'm not the best at explaining things. Was Kala's memories and explanation of the Shadow Powers a little more believable?**


	3. The Truth

Okay apparently I misjudged the length of this chapter, I felt like it needed to be broken up so there is one more chapter after this one in Ancient Egypt. I promise. A _lot _of POVs in this one, you get to see what just about everyone is thinking and learn a more about the Guards pasts. Some appear more than one. Don't hate me for it!

Um, I didn't know about the Sacred Guardians in Ancient Egypt that did about that same thing as my Guards except with the items. I feel like a copycat. I, ah, actually haven't gotten that far in the series and I haven't been able to find season 0 in the manga version so I basically no nothing about the past. ^_^; So anyway I was wiki-ing some stuff when I found just about everything on that Arc so forgive this totally messed up past, sit back, and enjoy that fight in this chapter.

Go back and read revised second chapter if you haven't already. 

**Kala: Might as well enjoy it now, later I'll be stuck in one of those pieces of jewelry. Oh well at least S-**

**Water: No spoiling it, Kala!**

**Kala: *glare* _You're_ the one writing this Author's Note so technically your telling me not to spoil what you're trying to spoil.**

**Water:… I have no idea what you just said.**

**Kala: Uhg. Lets just get on with this. Water owns nothing except my Guards and me.**

**Kala's POV**

The band started playing soft and sweet, the dance couples began to twirl around us.

We danced leisurely since the man had to keep instructing me which way to move my feet and I had to try not to step on his feet in the process. Which reminds me… somehow. "What's your name?" I asked.

He seemed to debate with himself before settling on, "Bakura."

He spun me during which I caught a glimpse of Markus and Lukas, mouth's slightly agape, watching the scene. I stifled a laugh. Child like laughter reached me that would not have if I were still in the back. I squinted through the mob of adults to see a small sand box some of the guest's children were playing in near the corner of the platform Atem's throne was on; I smiled. I decided these parties were actually quite fun to participate in and dancing is rather enjoyable, once you know what your doing.

"And yours," he asked.

It would be dangerous to tell him my real name so I said, "Kala." It was basically the truth.

He smirked, "So, Kala, is this real?" He pinched a strand of my blue hair between his thumb and pointer finger.

I sighed. _Why does everyone ask that?_ Its true blond was rare enough but blue and blond? Never been heard of, of course neither had tri-colored hair but look at Atem. "Yes it is, I got it from my mother." That's what Nila told me.

He put his hand back on my hip. "Its very unusual."

"And you can talk?" I shot back. Really, he's the only other person I have seen with white hair besides Kisara. Speaking of which… ah, there she is still dancing with Seth. The teens both laughed as the young Priest twirled her.

"At least mine doesn't look like its been streaked with berry juice."

I rolled my eyes.

The music stopped, as did the dance. Which I will admit I was a little sad about. Bakura put his hands over mine and I thought he was about to move them off his shoulders but he held them tightly. I smiled sheepishly and tried to pull away but he started squeezed my hands until it became painful. I frowned.

His eyes flashed dangerously, quicker than humanly possible he spun me around with one arm pinned behind my back and a knife at my throat.

_So this is why he was so persistent to dancing. He needed a hostage. _I thought evenly, even with my life on the line right then. _Its sad, really, he's rather cute. _I blinked. _This night brings strange thoughts._

As a Shadow Guard you really don't have that much time or use for crushes. They could be deadly or get in the way of your main objective. Even at the Grounds with the classes as strict as they are no one really has time to think on the possibility of a love life. That is why most Guards wait until they are out of the grounds to consider the idea. How my parents worked it out I don't know but they were both Shadow Guards at the time so maybe that made it easier? I doubt it. I had never found anyone that sparked my interests…until tonight it seems.

"Don't worry," he hissed. "I won't hurt you unless you start to cause trouble."

I smiled at the irony. "You are the Thief King?"

"You have heard of me?" I herd the smirk color his voice.

"You could say that."

Above Azis had an arrow notched and her bow drawn back incase the thief didn't stay true to his word of not harming me. She would not miss.

"Pharaoh!" Bakura bellowed.

Ouch! Right in my ear too!

The party came to a stand still. All faces swung around in our direction. Atem rose from his throne minor worry etched over his face as he took in my position. I fiddled with the hem of my skirt using the hand that wasn't in a death grip. I stretched my fingers trying to find the hilt of my dagger that was hidden just a few centimeters above the hem.

"Get everyone out of here." Bakura commanded.

Atem did not argue he nodded to the Commander of his standard guards. The men began ushering guests out of the room. The Sacred Guardians took up positions beside Atem, prepared to call out their Ka's, if necessary. My Guards were anxiously waiting on the attack. All this security and the Thief King were still able to penetrate the palace? Well at this point it seems he defiantly deserves his title. He is not the only one, however, that has worked for their rank.

I found the hilt, now it was just loosening the strap that held it in upside down. I shifted slightly trying to shift my weight onto the side with the dagger to lengthen my reach some.

The grip on my arm tightened. "Careful now," He warned, "No funny business."

"Oh there's nothing funny about it." I gripped the now free dagger then wrapped my hand around his arm that held mine behind me. He stiffened. Too late.

I yanked my neck away from the knife, spinning out, still holding onto his arm, before bringing it behind him like he had previously done to me. The point of my dagger over the center of his back above the spinal cord. "Choose your dance partners wisely." I whispered to him. I felt something wet trickle down my throat, must have cut it on the knife.

He chuckled, "Well done, but try to counter this!"

I frowned, counter what? Something cold and wispy wrapped around my ankle. I whirled around to stare into the gaping maw of a black dragon molded from the shadows. Its bloody eyes flashed, the creature tossed me effortlessly toward a wall before disintegrating. I lost the grip on my dagger as I my skull met the brick wall. My head pounded painfully, I opened my eyes to blurry images that were once the throne room and the inhabitants. I groaned and lifted a hand to the back of my head wincing, as I located the wound feeling the thick sticky red liquid stain my fingers. I used the wall in trying to stand but my legs wobbled and gave out sending me crashing to the floor. I had to shake the pain away; this is what being a Guard was all about.

**Azis's POV**

Kalahari fell hard face first onto the stone floor. She did not move again, whether our Wolf was knocked out or not I could not determine. Dark red stood out against the white floor in small droplets around her. I drew the string of my bow back farther; if Kala were dead the thief would join her. Not just any thief, no, the Thief King. I notice my twin drawing out her swords apparently my twin shared my thoughts.

Kala had become like an older sister to us she couldn't die! She and the others… they all had become like older siblings to Dezih and I. We never had any siblings; our mother died giving birth to us and our father didn't want a girl let alone two. He kept us until we were four then he took us on trip to a town Dezih and I had never seen before. There he left us to fend for ourselves. That might have been a blessing since even when we lived with him our father was terrible to us, always said we were disgraces and wished us to be boys.

An old couple found us in an alley and offered to take us somewhere else. Of course by then we had become wary of everything and everyone after months of living on the streets. They seemed nice enough though and promised nothing bad would happen, eventually after much convincing we let them blindfold us and take us to a _special place._ It took about three days. Each day was more dangerous than the last.

Everything that could go wrong on that type of trip did, food would run short and Dezih and I would have to hunt for the old couple, we would get lost, water would run short, there were no stones to light the fire so Dezih and I had to learn how with sticks, and many more problems. At night when we could take our blind folds off the old man would tell us legends about people he called Guards explaining who they were and what they did. Little did we know they were preparing us for the Grounds.

We finally reach our destination but by then, from the man's stories, it didn't seem impossible for that old couple to be retired Guards or that where he had taken us was the Training Grounds. There we stayed and until our time came to be taken to the main group of Guards. The old couple, Hanah and her husband Terrill, became out mentors. We were the youngest of three other trainees and all but one were orphans in some way. Usually all the trainees are, though, because no parents that knows of the Guards wants them to under go the training it takes to be a Guard. I don't blame them. The training and classes are harsh and the retired Guards that teach them are some of the most forceful teachers in Egyptian history but you gain skills that could save your life. But we are not just taught how to protect and kill we have classes for math and science, magic, history, and any others you might find in a regular school, not that it makes much of a difference to concerned parent.

All of the older trainees we lived there with found that while they were in the Shadow Guard classes, since those are the classes all trainees are put in first, a _Shadow _Guard is not what they wanted to be, that's why there are other options…

Pharaohs have never learned about the other legions of Guards. Not Shadow Guards but the ones that watch over certain cities or the ones that patrol the palace border when everyone in the palace, including us, is asleep. These Guards are in smaller groups about three or four but dangerous all the same.

Border Guards are those who find they work best at night, knowing how to use the cloak of darkness, not just the shadows, and the moon to their advantage. Their quarters are actually _in_ the wall surrounding the palace. I've only seen their group once.

City Guards are different from both Border and Shadow Guards. They are those people who don't want to stay cooped up in the palace but want to be out protecting citizens not priests, priestesses, or pharaohs. Since the entire Guards creation there has been a house in every city protected by City Guards for them to take residence in. City Guards, as I said, are different they don't stay in the shadows or stick to the night; they act as regular citizens owning job and creating a family. But when it comes time to solving a dispute or stopping a war with another city they drop the citizen façade becoming the person they were trained as: someone to protect and kill if necessary. We try not to kill frequently, though, only when as I said it effects the people we are watching over, someone could become mad with the knowledge of knowing they could kill whomever they pleased whenever.

The there are also classes for the Dark Wolf, if your chosen, but no one in the legions of Guards are aloud to know what happens in those classes.

Us? Well, Shadow Guards stick close to the Pharaoh and his Sacred Guardians but we are the shall we say the 'top' group of all the Guards and as the Dark Wolf over the Shadow Guards that means Kala is leader over the other legions as well. If none of die us or retire before a trainee who actually does train to be a Shadow Guard is an adult than there is no point is making a student who's been preparing his whole have wasted all that time. On those rare occasions the Shadow Guards numbers are bumped up to seven.

Even with all the responsibility Guard groups know their top mission prior to the smaller ones such as being a protector, a fighter, a negotiator, or a watchman: to find the three that can seal the Shadow Realm.

Dezih and I were pulled out if the Grounds at a young age to be put into the Shadow Guards. Our mentors led us to the palace; they didn't blindfold us this time, Hanah said we finally earned the right to see where exactly we had been living for seven years. Where the Grounds are is not important. They took us through a passage from the outer wall to the Guards chambers. On arrival Kalahari and the boys took us in immediately showing us what skills we still needed help on and classes we missed, being pulled out early. They became Dezih's family and mine, and if this King of Thieves has killed our sister he won't live to rob another tomb.

"What do you want?" I heard Mahaado growl.

I couldn't see the Guardians or the pharaoh. But tension radiated through out the room in waves. I could see the thief from the balcony as he leered.

"To avenge my village the dear _Pharaoh's_ father slaughtered." He said Pharaoh like a curse.

Aknamkanon? No, he wouldn't have. He was a kind man. The tomb robber must be lying. But...

"He would not have!" Atem defended his father.

"Oh but he did. To create those accursed Millennium Items you and your Guardians hold!" He snarled.

"You lie!" Seth hollered.

The grip on my arrow loosened in doubt. This thief seemed so convinced that Aknamkanon murdered his village. No one ever mentioned it to me and I know they haven't said anything to Dezih because she would have told me and I never heard the other Guards mention it. Of course none of them might have known either, they would still be living at the training grounds around the time the Items were created.

The Guardians too could put up all the fight they wanted but only two of them would have been in the court around the time when the Millennium Items were made and that's Seth's father and Siamon. Aknadin would never tell the Guardians or us anything like that. Siamon, although, why had he never said anything about it?

I never was good at reading eyes, Dezih and I were pulled away from the grounds before we learned to read facial expressions but from what Kala had Peter taught me pain was evident. Accompanying pain was madness, grief, and an unyielding desire for revenge, also something…darker, all swirling wildly in his red eyes. I am not sure if you can fake those emotions this well but the man could not be trusted.

I clutched the bow tightly once again casting a calculating eye around the room. Markus and Lukas had slithered back in and I was sure the thief had not noticed as his shouting mach with the officials continued.

"What makes you so sure?" I'm positive that it was Ishizu who spoke.

"I was there the day the guards from the palace came! I saw them murder my village!" The thief was raging, black mist curled around his fingertips I recognized the power of the shadows swallowing a scream. I never wanted to face that dark power again. It could turn even the kindest person drunk on power, like Kala. I am not saying she's the kindest person in the world. Kalahari would not hesitate in killing someone if they threatened the pharaoh or any of her Guards, but that was just it. She would take anything that threatened the ones she cared about then make sure revenge was gifted back. I often see Mahaado act this way toward Atem and Mana or anyone really that needs his help that's why he is one of my favorite Sacred Guardians.

"Why your village?" Aknadin questioned the younger man. "What makes them so special?" He sounded uncomfortable with the topic

The white haired thief snarled. "Nothing really, we were just a simple village of thieves that's why I suppose Aknamkanon chose Kul Elna. It held no value to him there for it was worthless."

"Enough of this!" Atem roared.

"Our Pharaoh is right," Shada spoke. "Let us end this."

The Guardians prepared themselves to release their Ka.

"No," A voice croaked, "Let me. I owe him."

I smiled in relief at the sound of the familiar voice.

**Bakura's POV **

That girl is either the stupidest person I have ever met or the most daring. She glared at me with a fierce smile that said she was ready to fight once again. Kala, she said her name was, took a shaky step forward. This girl was crazy, she is just a villager or a noble who had been invited to this party, what chance did she have fighting someone who had grown up learning to protect themselves on the streets? But a thief's first lesson is to trust nothing that seems innocent, Kala demonstrated she could fight when she whirled out of my hold and put me in one of her own. Still I'm certain Kala will be an easy defeat then I can get back to the business at hand. Killing the Pharaoh.

_Yes. Kill._ The Dark Master's voice traveled through the shadows, whispering in my ear.

"No, Kala, your too badly wounded." The pharaoh commanded. He seemed familiar with this girl.

"I am fine." The blond protested calmly. I vaguely noticed her stretch her hand back as a sword appeared from what seemed like the wall. On closer inspection I registered that another person stood behind Kala hiding in the shadows and wore the same cloak Kala had been wearing when I first saw her in the corner. I assumed she had been trying to avoid dancing, but now I wonder what she was actually doing.

Finding someone else to dance would have been easy but my curiosity had been peeked when I saw a person hiding away from the others. As a thief I'm accustomed to searching the dark and locating people using the shadow's veil. On the instant reply I knew it was a female and that it would be too much fun to pass up on teasing her out of hiding except I didn't plan on the shadow figure to fight with a stubbornness to rival my own.

"Kala, listen to us for once." I could tell the Pharaoh was getting angry.

"Hush, Atem." She spoke quietly. Blood rolled down her neck collecting on the collar of her top. She kept blinking like something was in her eyes. "I will fight and you eight cannot stop me. Seth do not even pull out that Rod! This is our job now let us do it."

I couldn't stop the surprise that filled me when the Pharaoh clamped his mouth shut. What was Kala exactly to tell the pharaoh what to do?

Wait us? I scanned the room two boys I had seen in the middle of the party had slipped back in. The brown haired one had his fists clenched in anticipation for a battle. The black haired one was standing in the middle of the children's sandbox. I scoffed at that sight.

"Would it put you at ease if we joined the fight?" A quite voice floated from behind the wall of Guardians.

Priest Seth and Aknadin parted to let another boy through, he too wore the same robe as Kala had, shading his face.

"Yes it's been too long since we had a good fight." The owner of the female voice stepped from behind Kala. She gripped two swords. Again that peculiar cloak concealed a face.

How many were there? I needed to know how many I was up against. This girl appeared to be the last of them. Only five? This would be easy. "It seems I am out numbered. Lets see if we can even the odds." I invoked my Shadow Controller abilities once again to create four demons for these idiots to fight if they wanted to brawl so badly. I unsheathed my sword and began to make my way toward Kala. The demons would keep the other fighters occupied but this girl was mine.

**Atem's POV**

_She is the most stubborn girl I have ever met!_ I fumed. _Why doesn't she know how to back down? And the others are just encouraging it by joining the fight._ I know this is the way they were trained but in a fight like this the Guards need to know they are outmatched. There is no point in fighting with the Guards because they would pay no heed just like Kalahari ignored my commands. Very few can get away with that.

The swords of weapons clashing brought me out of my musings. The Guards moved into fighting positions as four repulsive shadow demons rushed at them. _The King of Thieves is a Shadow Controller!_ I rose out of my chair as the demons he created rushed toward the Guards. My Guardians and I stood dazed as we watched the battle unfold before us. None of us could bring ourselves to move as this was the first time most of us have witnessed the Shadow Guards actually fight. Usually when they do find an enemy they don't fight out in the open. That or they kill the rival right when it is found out he or she is a traitor and only say something afterwards. But this battle was a sight to behold.

A demon with a fish head and human body thrust the spear he held at Markus's skull. He barley avoided the deadly point by dropping face first into the box then disappearing in a cloud of sand. The hybrid whipped his cold-blooded head around wildly trying to locate the oldest Guard. That one mistake of it swinging its head away from the sand box gave Markus the time he needed to burst forth from the sand and with a sickeningly slick sound cut off one of the demons arms. Its green blood poured from the stump. They could bleed?

Dezih lost her hood twirling gracefully around a large snake's strikes; her black hair flying as she expertly sliced vital areas whenever the cobra struck out. The reptile coiled up and reared back once more, green blood fell into its blind eyes from a gash on its head. It aimed for Dezih's stomach; the fifteen-year-old went up on tiptoe sideways to avoid the poison coated fangs. She hacked down on the tough skin at the back of its cranium. An arrow sprouted from the gash between the demon's eyes. I looked up at the roof over the dais created by the balcony; I had wondered were Azis was.

I assumed the hooded fighter standing back-to-back with Lukas was Peter. They faced two demons with faces covered with Egyptian masks; crocodile skin armored their chests and the equally reptilian tails swung behind them. One of the _things_ hissed at Lukas earning an upper cut under the chin and as it doubled over a knee to the gut. Peter brought out his infamous battle-ax swinging the double edge blade over his head and bringing it down aiming for the mask-covered head. The demon sidestepped and lunged at Peter but a back kick to the stomach from Lukas stopped that plan. It doubled over coughing out green blood.

**Shick!**

The creature crumpled to the ground the tip of the ax blade protruding from its stomach the handle from its back. Blood poured from the gash. I feel bad for whoever's job it is of cleaning that up. Lukas landed on the floor after a sweep of the demon's tail knocked his feet away. Peter swung his foot over Lukas, who was still on the floor, connecting it in the center of the creature's neck. The things masked head lolled to the side like a rag doll.

While Peter helped Lukas up I saw the demon Peter thought he slayed stand and pull the weapon from its back then grasp the ax with both hands to impale Peter with.

"Behind you!" I yelled.

This caused several of the fighters to take quick glances to make sure their backs were covered but Lukas saw the demon. He pushed Peter down, using his friend's back like a springboard Lukas pushed off with his hands straitening in mid air and landing in a crouch on the masked demon. Slamming it into the floor. Peter's hood had fallen back by now showing his face covered in beads of green stood grimacing as he saw his friend's foot had landed in the demon's ax wound. Lukas pulled his foot out of the scaly stomach giving the green ooze on it a death glare.

During all of this the two leaders of the fighting participants stood evaluating the other from across the room. Azis jumping from the balcony, tucking and rolling for an easy land, brought me back into reality. This brought my Guardians out of their trance as well and they rushed off the dais.

"Pharaoh."

I spun around to find Markus covered with cuts and slime but no fish demon.

"Come," he said, "I need to get you somewhere safe while the thief is occupied."

I looked back at the Thief King; his face twisted in anger as the shadows around his fingertips swirled restlessly. He watched Kala as she gave him a wolf's glare back. More demon's erupted from the shadows becoming solid to join in the fight.

"I will not leave." I told him firmly.

"Pharaoh it's not safe here." He tried to reason with me. Reasoning was not in my system at the moment. I would not leave my friends to face this alone.

"No, Markus, I am staying."

Markus's eyes flashed with impatience. "Then at least go up to the balcony."

I did not want to anger one of the Guards who had protected me for many years and the balcony might have a better view of the battle. I nodded and went to find the stairs with Markus trailing behind me.

When we finally reached the balcony I ran over to rail gripping it so tight my knuckles turned white.

Kas from the Sacred Guardians floated about the room attacking the demons, Guards joining them in some cases. Ishizu and Mahaado sent spell after spell toward a giant lizard. Flames licked out from the lizard's clenched teeth. Seth used the knife hidden in the bottom of the Millennium Rod to stab at a blue blob that circled around him.

Kisara and Mana had found a way back in. Mana freed her Ka the Dark Magician Girl and instructed it help Mahaado's Ka, the Dark Magician, before adding her magic to Mahaado's and Ishizu's fight.

Kisara released her powerful Ka, "Go!" She commanded, "Help Seth!"

The Blue Eyes White Dragon roared in response firing an attack at the blob holding Seth prisoner. Seth himself could only stared at the dragon's baa[1] in awe.

Karim faced a lion with reptilian eyes, Shada ran toward them his sword upraised. Saimon joined Dezih and Azis in their fray against the cobra.

Another fight had started in the center of the other Guards' and Guardians' demon battles. I heard Markus suck in a breath as he joined me at the banister. In the middle of the throne room, swords clashing were Kalahari and the Thief King. The purple hieroglyphics of Mahaado's spell blazed down the blade of Kala's sword.

**Bakura's POV**

I pushed Kala away watching as she spun around to get her balance back before raising her sword back up. She fought with a style I had never seen before it was neither street fighting or the way guards in the place were trained. It was swift, with lethal gracefulness, but merciless. Kala was a strong fighter I would give her that. She was also the only female I knew besides other thieves that could actually work a sword. Kala struck out to the right momentarily dropping her guard on her left. I took that chance, thrusting at the left side of her abdomen. She anticipated this and parried my rapier away pushing me back as well.

"Heh," I smirked, "not bad."

"Not bad yourself." She smirked as well. "Again?" She asked almost jokingly.

"Ladies first."

"You're so kind." She says loosing the smirk and replying in a mock humble voice before trying to rip the sword out of my hands.

We continued the fight but it quickly became more playful than bloody. I dodged at thrust to the left, right, "Almost," I taunted after ducking a slash to the head. She scowled but quickly jumped back onto a table as I tried to stab her stomach. Landing fluidly on the white tablecloth Kala laughed quietly. Which surprised me.

"Something funny?" I asked trying to keep the curiosity from my voice.

She shook her head jumping down to my right, "Nothing, its just you're the only thief I've fought that's been this much of a challenge."

"You fight regularly?" I asked as her sword grazed my arm.

She gave me a secretive smile like she knew something I did not. "I suppose you could say that."

"And that means what?" _Almost had her! She's fighting well for someone with a head wound._

She chuckled bending backward at her waist to avoid the tip of my blade. "Nothing really." She kept bending until her hands touched the floor. Pain shot up my hand as her sandaled foot connected with it sending my sword into the air. She brought her feet down behind her quickly straitening to snatch the hilt.

I knew this could be it but that sword isn't all I have in my arsenal. Kala swung it around forcing the blade toward the floor before holding out to me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Where's the honor in fighting an unarmed opponent?" She asked.

A thief didn't live by honor its kill or be killed, steal or starve, but if she's offering the weapon back why refuse?

I grabbed the hilt. "You should have finished me off." I snap dropping the floor, sweeping her legs out from under her. Kala ended on her knees, the floor scraping them raw. She pulls one leg in front of her, leaning on one behind her like she's about to sprint, but she lunges at me I scrape her right cheek bringing my sword up to block her own. We stand there struggling to over power the other, glaring, our faces inches apart.

"Stop playing around Kala!" A voice from above barks in irritation.

We brake both looking at the balcony were the Pharaoh and the black headed man who was in the sand box stand.

Kala put a fist on her hip evading a haywire blast of blue magic.

"I fight the way I want to."

"You're being foolish." The black haired man responds.

"I'm trying to have a good fight."

"No you're not your playing."

Kala huffed turning back to me. I should have killed her while she and the man were arguing but I had been enjoying the quarrel too much.

"Ready?" Kala asks.

I raise my sword in answer.

Kala springs. I block her attack but her hits get stronger giving me no space to counter attack, pushing me across the room and toward the wall. I try to gain ground again but the attempts fail. The man was right Kala had only been playing before! I sense the wall getting closer if she pins me against it I'm as good as dead. I mentally call a demon over, a large hawk. The bird knocks Kala aside and busies her with trying to avoid its razor sharp claws.

I catch my breath. The archer of that little group that wears those black and gray robs rushes over to help letting two arrows fly at the hawk as she runs. She slides, ducking under a purple armor clad magician who was thrown over her head. The archer stands shooting another arrow at the base of the hawk's neck. It let loose and ear piercing cry.

**Kala's POV**

Azis and I finally brought that Ra forsaken bird down. I nodded thanks to her but she barely registered it as she lined up two more arrows for the snake attacking her twin. The thing hissed as the arrows implanted themselves in the slash between its eyes. One of the arrows must have reached its brain because the thing trembled before falling dead.

"Over grown slug." Dezih spat. Saimon chuckled drily.

I look back at Bakura that really had been an entertaining fight until Markus had to go and ruin it. I see him pulling something from his robe.

_Oh, heck. Of all things he took __**that**__ from Aknamkanon's tomb? _I watched the DiaDank shimmer on his arm. I felt my eyes widen as it clicked to what exactly him possessing the DiaDank meant.

"Mahaado!" I shouted.

The spell caster turned from his fight with a fire-breathing lizard. I pointed with my sword to Bakura. "He's got-"

I was cut off with the shaking of the throne room. The King of Thieves gave off a sinister laugh as his Ka burst forth.

"Meet Diabound!"

It was a formidable gray-blue creature with the head of Obilisk the Tormenter and a long body, griffin wings sprouted from its back, and where its legs should be slithered a snake tail. At his appearance the other smaller shadow demons vanished.

Peter and Lukas spewed words we would have been punished severely at the Grounds for saying as they gazed up at the creature. The Sacred Guardians went pale but their Ka's sat floating in the air. Azis and Dezih inched closer to each other. I noticed Markus and Atem still up in the balcony.

No! Atem shouldn't be here! "You idiot!" I screamed. That did it. Damn.

Diabound locked his sights on me. The spirit rushed, I bared my sword to do what little defending I could. As the creature thrashed, hissed, and swiped his claws I was really starting to feel the significance of my earlier injures.

"Kala, you have to use your power!" Lukas shouted.

I tried, pulling some energy from the shadows. It helped, healing my earlier wounds, but it was not enough. In truth I am afraid to go any farther than just pulling energy from the shadows I didn't want to invoke the full capacity of my Shadow Bender abilities.

But I also knew if I did not I was going to die.

**Lukas's POV**

Markus came up beside me as the Guardians ordered their Ka's to help Kala then started to plead to Siamon, about what I had no idea. Mahaado and Ishizu sent blast after magical blast toward the evil Ka.

"She won't last." Markus whispered. He finally came down from the balcony

"I know." I replied gravely.

"Then you know what we must do." Peter said solemnly. "Kala said she would use her ability but she's too scared to use to do more than draw a little energy from the shadows."

"Wouldn't you? Too let Darkness take control over you? Zorc's power? Our sister must be terrified to be cursed with an ability from _his_ realm then to be controlled by his power," I shuddered.

"I don't understand!" Markus growled hoarsely. "I've heard stories about Kala's mother. She never had trouble keeping the shadows under control when she called upon them."

"Kala's not her mother." Peter shot back. "There are just something's people can't control, and for Kala its her Bender abilities."

Kala screamed. Not a terrified scream, a scream of rage and pain. We turned, Kala clutched her shoulder but blood seeped through her fingers and down her arm from where Diabound slashed her shoulder. She gave the monster a stare a real wolf would be proud of. She was always good at that wolf glare which only seemed right since she was the Dark Wolf. I looked fiercely at the tomb robber who looked as tense as the rest of us. He was trying to get Diabound under control. It attacking Kala seemed to startle him.

Markus made a rumbling noise deep within his chest while Peter gripped the handle to his ax until his knuckles turned white. After living together for four years Kala, Dezih and Azis had become like little sister to us and they constantly called us their brothers. [2]

The thought made my heart hurt. I can't speak for Markus or Peter but to me each of the girls remind me of the sister I was forced to leave behind when my parents brought me to the Guards. I don't have a past like the others, filled with despair and loss. My parents were kind hard-working people who thought joining the Guards would be good for me. I can't decide whether I truly hate them for it or not. (How they even learned of the Guards they never said.) I can't hate them because of the good going to the grounds did for me but I do resent them because the Training Grounds is a harsh place to stay, lets just say if you can survive there you can survive anywhere, and I was forced to leave behind my younger sister. She was only six and I only seven when we were forced to give up our best friends. She would be twenty tomorrow… I shook my head now was not the time to be thinking of Mary.

"We need to act fast." I gained Markus and Peter's attention again. "If Kala's not going to use her ability then the only thing to do is take her Bands."

"She's going to hate us." Markus said.

"Would you rather her hate us from the grave or hate us while she's still alive?" Peter narrowed his eyes as the Dark Magician, tried to blast Diabound. The bigger spirit just brushed the attack aside. Shouting rose up from where the Sacred Guardians were talking to Siamon.

"Fine. She won't be able to stop that thing but at least the shadows will keep her alive." Markus agreed.

Peter and I nodded in agreement before we parted, circling around to the front of the fight.

Our sister fought admirably despite all the blood she was loosing from her injuries. She growled and tried to slash the monster's stomach, the thing pushed her back. Kala stumbled right into me. I grabbed her arms careful to avoid the gash on her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" She panted trying to wiggle out of my hold.

"We're sorry Kala." I whispered.

"Sorry? For what?" She stopped wiggling and tried to look back at me. Markus and Peter took that chance.

They each grabbed one of the Millennium Bands and yanked

**Dezih's POV**

"No!" Kala cried as Markus and Peter ripped the Millennium Bands off.

Everything that happened next reminded me too much of the incident four years ago. Azis and I had been eleven. Usually trainees that young wouldn't be pulled out of the Grounds but two Guards retired and my sister and I happened to be the oldest at the Grounds. Can you imagine how terrifying it is too see one of the people you look up to be possessed by Darkness when you're only eleven? Of course Kala had only been fifteen at the time so I wonder who was more frightened. I cannot count how many times Markus, Lukas, and Peter broke down the door to our rooms because all three of us woke up screaming in the middle of the night when dreams of the incident plagued us.

The shadows stretched out from their dark boundaries and soaked into Kala as she tried to keep them away from her mind. We all knew she would never win that fight. I don't care and from the accepting look on my sister's face she agrees. We understand why our brothers did what they did. It was either this or Kala would be killed.

The hieroglyphics on her sword blazed, repealing the Darkness from entering it. I shivered. A wound from a sword powered with Darkness is a painful thing to endure. From personal experience I should know. But that's not the scary part, no, its her facial expression that goes wild and mad, making her look down right creepy. Her eyes darkening to red with little flecks of black in them, the strip of cloth keeping her hair tied back breaking and letting it spike out, and the air around her becoming tainted with Zorc's power. She's not our sister when this happens she's a puppet.

I hate Zorc for doing this to Kalahari.

Soon though he will be locked away for good and our sister will be free of his curse.

**Peter's POV**

I stared down at the golden armband in my hand, its strange such a small thing could keep so much Darkness out of a person. The Band hummed with the power pulsing through it, it almost seeming angry that it was rudely taken away from its proper holder. I winced. Anger is something I am familiar with. Everyone would always get angry with me for one thing or another, the village storekeeper for swiping an orange, my siblings just for breathing, my parents because I 'wasn't right' as they called it. Yes, I liked to take things when I was younger and hide them, hide them where no one could find them, clothes, shoes, scrolls, anywhere. I might be accused of taking something but just because I was accused doesn't mean anyone ever found what was stolen. My parents thought the gods had cursed me with my obsession for stealing so my family and the entire city shunned me except a few... When I turned twelve I decided enough was enough and ran away. But you can't get far in a city that is residence to City Guards, the only ones who didn't think my art for taking and hiding was a curse but an asset, one that could be very helpful to the Guards.

It didn't surprise my mentor, Venih, at all that my best fighting style was concealed weaponry. He would always laugh when I pulled something absurd out from the apprentice's cloak. Over time the stealing part of my obsession died away leaving only the part that liked to hide things. Of course if I ever did get caught stealing something from the Grounds… I don't even want to think about the punishment.

Strange. I haven't thought much about my past until today.

Markus jogged over to me looking grim. I couldn't blame him Kala no longer had control over her actions, hopefully Darkness would giver her up soon. The Thief King blinked as he and the others watched the dreadful sight unfold. No one besides us had ever seen Kala when her Shadow Bender ability went out of control. Bloodlust tainted her eyes as she slashed and thrust at the Ka in a way that wasn't her own. The style was dreadful and cruel. Her, Ishizu, Mahaado, and the other Ka's were finally gaining ground again. DiaBound did not like that at all. He roared shaking the throne room, swatting at the Ka's that floated around him.

Siamon and the Sacred Guardians finally ceased yelling at each other, as a decision seemed to be made. Siamon stepped from the half circle the other Guardians had formed around him, raising his hands above his head the old man began to glow with a gold light.

With a strangled cry a golden giant emerged from the old tutor. I didn't even know he possessed a Ka. The Ka vaguely resembled an ornate sarcophagus except for the chains holding its wrists and ankles. The other Ka's lined up on either side of the giant as it glared at DiaBound and moved its chained hands forward it, power grew in the gold palms.

"Exodia!" Siamon's voice rang loud and clear through the room. "Obliterate!"

The flash blinded me but right before I turned my eyes away I could see the other Ka's adding their power into the blast. Spots danced in front of my eyes once they were reopened searching the room, all Ka's were gone. The tomb robber dropped to his knees. The Sacred Guardians were shaking with exhaustion from summoning their Ka's for so long. Kala lay in the middle of the floor where DiaBound once stood.

The evil atmosphere Darkness set off no longer tainted the air, for now, but it wouldn't be for long if her Bands were not replaced. I ran up to the unconscious Wolf Markus joined me on the other side of her as we replaced the Bands. Ishizu hurried up worry lining her face; she muttered a spell and Kala began to stir.

"Uhg." She groaned, "Tell me," Kala's voice was scratchy, "Can I kill the person responsible for creating Ka's?"

Markus and I chuckled in relief as she sat up. Her face went green at the sudden movement but Kala quickly recovered forcing the bile back down.

"Markus," Aknadin called, "Will you come over here?"

My friend looked from Kala to the Sacred Guardian and back before sighing and walking over to Aknadin.

"Don't stand up yet," Ishizu instructed the younger girl, "I want to check for any brain damage."

Kala scowled, "We can worry about that later Ishizu right now we need to get Bakura."

"Who?" Ishizu and I asked simultaneously.

Kala blinked before sighing, "The Thief King."

I looked over Ishizu's shoulder to see Azis and Dezih restraining the worn-out King of Thieves. Unleashing a Ka with that much power took a lot of energy out of a person.

"Your Guards have it taken care of now don't move." The healer set out to work checking for any life treating damage. She let out a thankful breath. "No damage that could kill you but…" She tilted her raven-haired head blue eyes narrowing, "You're having trouble with your-"

"Can we discuss this later?" Kala cut her off.

Ishizu seemed to get the hint and dropped the subject. Nodding she helped Kala gently to her feet.

I frowned at Kala. She understood the message and mouthed '_tell you later'._ I will hold her to that.

**NO POV**!

The Dark Wolf leaned heavily on Ishizu's shoulder until she could walk without fear of throwing up. Atem came down from the balcony to join his Guardians and the Guards.

"What do we do with him?" Dezih called, almost shouted.

Atem glanced at the now unconscious thief. Azis removed the DiaDank and held it in the hand that wasn't supporting Bakura.

" Take him to one of the holding cells. Mahaado go with them to put wards around the cell so he cannot access his Controller abilities. Aknadin will you go with them as well to extract his Ka?"

"Yes, pharaoh." The man nodded.

"Good. Take him then."

The four rushed out the door.

"Karmin will you and Seth tell the guests they can leave?"

The two Item holders nodded before following the others out the door. Atem surveyed the throne room, the room itself didn't suffer much damage but the walls and floor were stained in demon blood. Atem winced.

"We'll get the cleaning servants in here in the morning but for now there is nothing else we can do. Tomorrow we will meet again in the council room to discuss the Binding ceremony."

"What about the ceremony?" Seth asked as he and Karmin reentered.

"Are all the guests gone?" Siamon asked.

"I assume they all left as soon as the throne room doors were shut." Karmin answered.

"Tomorrow we will meet to discuss the ceremony. Will someone tell Mahaado and Aknadin? Then now I think its time we washed and went to bed. I wish you all a good rest"

"The same to you Atem." Ishizu said. "I want the Guards to come see me before the meeting." Ishizu declared in a tone that left no room for arguments. "Except you." She grabbed Kala by the arm in a strong but gentle hold. "I need to see you now."

Kala sighed again and looked at her remaining Guards. "Go back to our rooms and don't worry this won't take long."

The boys gave her disbelieving looks but made no arguments as Ishizu ushered their sister out of the room.

Kalahari sat on one of the beds in the healing room growing impatient as Ishizu mixed potions together.

"Your having trouble with your eyes." She said bluntly her back still to the other girl.

"Yeah. Things are a little blurry but not horrible where I wouldn't be able to fight anymore."

Ishizu gave her a sideways glance, "You would say something like that just so you could keep fighting."

"I'm not lying." Kala protested weakly she was too worn out to put much force into the words but they were true. Ever since she hit her head on the wall things shifted and got a little hazy at times and she was pretty sure if she tried to read something that was more than ten feet away it'd be fuzzy but other than that her eyesight was fine. Her shoulder is what really _hurt_ at the moment.

Ishizu held out a glass containing a strange orange liquid. "This will help the pain."

Kala took a sip and gagged. "Are you trying to poison me?"

The healer chuckled as she grabbed another bottle with a yellow gel in it and some bandages. "It may taste horrible but it will numb your shoulder and trust me you will want it numb before I put this on it."

Kala grumbled under her breath before choking down the vile orange medicine, instantly her shoulder lost all feeling.

Ishizu dabbed some of the yellow gunk on the gash, Kala flinched as it met with the inside of the wound.

"Your Taunk couldn't show you the attack?" Kala asked trying to pry her mind away from the gel that she could still feel stinging even with the numbing medicine.

Ishizu shook her head, "No, and that worries me. Something was blocking the Taunk's visions."

"Zorc probably." Kala grumbled. Her face twisted into a scowl, "That reminds me. I'm going to kill those three for taking my Bands."

Ishizu began wrapping the bandages around Kala's shoulder, "Do not be too mad at them, they only did what they thought was best. It was a risky move but one that saved your life seeing as you were not going to access your Shadow Bender abilities by yourself."

The scowl changed into a cool glare, "I don't blame them for doing what they did but I won't be ashamed for being afraid to let Darkness take control."

"As you should not, I'm only saying do not be mad at your brothers for wanting to keep you alive."

"I suppose I am not really mad just shaken up."

"I would think so. Now." She stepped away to examination her work, "Can you make it back to where ever it is you Guards sleep or would you like to stay here for the night?"

"I can make it back," Kala replied indignantly.

"I figured you would say that just don't be to ruff on that shoulder and if your eyes worsen come tell me."

"My eyes bothering me are not going to matter once the ceremony is complete." She said softly.

Ishizu gave her a weak smile, "Do not think about that right now."

Kala smiled just as weakly back as she made her way to the door. She stopped, "You really like him don't you."

"Excuse me?"

Kala chuckled softly her back still to the healer, "Mahaado, you really like him. I see the way you look at him."

Ishizu blushed slightly. "I-"

"Don't be embarrassed, you know its true, and I'll tell you something: he likes you too."

Ishizu couldn't stop the small smile that made its way onto her face.

Kala chuckled again but it sounded hollow.

Ishizu frowned at the sad laugh, "Kala what brought this topic up? Do you…like anyone?"

"Its would be best if I don't get attached to anyone. Since I wouldn't be around here much longer anyway."

Ishizu touched her necklace, "…You already have, haven't you."

Kala smiled ruefully even if Ishizu couldn't see it, "You might be right...I'm not sure… and that frightens me."

The Guards lounged around their hidden room they were all cleaned up and in sleeping clothes. This is one of the few times you could catch the Guards when they were not carrying any weapons, shed their dark cloaks, and actually relaxed. Azis and Dezih were seconds away from falling asleep on the pillows they sat on. Lukas and Peter sat shuffling through the scrolls in the back. Markus just wondered when Kala would return from her meeting with Ishizu. What could be so bad she didn't want Ishizu to say it out loud?

The twins jumped as the door opened and Kala shuffled in. White binding covered her shoulder, her arm hung limply at her side. Peter and Lukas stuffed the scrolls back into heir proper holes before looking around nervously. Markus tensed waiting for her either to blow up or try to kill one of them. Kala could guess what they were thinking and rolled her eyes,

"I'm not mad." She said bluntly.

But those three small words lifted weights off Markus's shoulders. Peter and Lukas both breathed a bit easier.

"What-" Azis

Kala held up her hand, "I'll answer questions in a moment just give me a chance to clean the demon blood of before I do so." And with that the Dark Wolf stepped into the girls' room. She grabbed a sleeping dress on the way to the room that held the bathtub.

Azis bit her lip before speaking hesitantly, "What do you think is wrong with her?"

Her shook his head slinging water droplets everywhere since his green hair was still wet from the bath. "I don't know but it can't be that bad. If it were Ishizu would have kept her in the medical wing all night."

"Not like she would actually stay if Ishizu told her to." Markus grumbled.

Lukas gave him a sideways look before saying; "It might just be her shoulder, that Ka took a good swipe at it."

"No, Lukas, its not my shoulder Ishizu was worried about."

The five jumped guiltily and turned toward the girls' room. Kala stood in the doorway, hair hanging loosely down her back the water soaking into the black sleeping dress. The bandages were still in place but all demon blood was gone.

"Then what is it?" Markus raised a black eye brow. His silver eyes glinted with a foreign emotion.

Kala scowled at him before padding over to one of the pillows strewn about and plopping down. "Ever since I got thrown into the wall my eyesight goes fuzzy at times."

"Is that how DiaBound was able to hit your shoulder?" Peter stood straighter in the chair he sat in.

Kala wouldn't meet his eyes, "Yes."

"This is all the that Ra-damned tomb robbers fault!" Markus exploded.

The other's blinked at the outburst.

"Uh, Markus, are you all right?" Dezih asked, uneasily.

"All right? Of course I'm not all right! Kala could go blind because of that thief!"

"Calm down, Markus. I'm not going to go blind. It's not all his fault." Kala tried sooth him. But Markus turned his steely gaze on her.

"It sounds like your protecting him!"

Kala frowned at her brother. "I'm not." She spat, "All I meant was under Zorc's power people will do crazy things."

"Like you?" Once the words passed from his lips Markus instantly regretted it but he couldn't help it! Kala was protecting the person who had tried to kill them all!

Kala gave him her glare that matched a wolf's but hurt lurked deep inside them. She stood. Markus had been getting so angry lately you never knew when he was going to blow. Kala didn't know why but she was sick of it!

"That was uncalled for, Markus." Lukas rumbled crossly.

"But true." Kala said never letting up on her fierce gaze. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what?" He snapped.

"An ass," Peter also stood from his chair.

The twins of the group watched with wide surprised eyes at the argument. The older Guards had never acted like this to one another before. Sure they had spats at times that's going to happen with siblings but this fight was no spat, all of them were ganging up on their oldest brother. Peter and Lukas watched out for their sisters and Markus was crossing the line.

"She's the one sticking up for that thief!" Markus growled.

"I told you I was not!" Kala looked ready to kill.

"You say that but it's not true." He hissed.

"You know what Markus, you can-"

"Shut up both of you!" Lukas cut Kala off stepping between them. "Kala it does sound like your sticking up for him! And Markus don't let your anger cloud your judgment!"

Markus turned red with anger, "I'm not angry I'm frustrated Lukas."

"There's not much of a difference." Kala said before trying to talk in a calm voice again. "Markus, you don't understand what Zorc can do to you if someone is using Shadow Powers and the shadows reach their mind. The things he can get you to do are terrible. Atem, Bakura, and I –"

"Who's Bakura?" Markus seemed to be trying to control himself again.

Kala realized her mistake but it was too late, "The Thief King." She whispered.

Markus's face morphed back into an angry appearance. "You know his name."

Kala leered, "He told me when we danced and I thought he was still a guest."

"Yeah, I saw you dancing with him. You looked happy with the Thief King."

"That's not fair, Markus!" Dezih stood scowling. "She didn't know."

"She did when they were fighting, even then she wasn't trying, she could have killed him then but she held back. She's gained feelings for the Thief King!"

Kala flushed, "I don't understand why you're so angry." But Markus was right. She had been holding back in the beginning of that fight. But it had been too much fun fighting someone besides her Guards with that skill level of swordsmanship. Atem was a good swordsman himself but Bakura had him beat. Give Atem any game though and you might as well give up at the begining.

It still confused her even if it had been an enjoyable fight usually she would kill someone dead for pulling the stunt Bakura had back there. Something had stopped her and it wasn't Zorc or any other occult power she hadn't killed him because she wouldn't let herself. That had never happened before and it frightened her. Kala was afraid Markus and Ishizu were right the Dark Wolf was trying to gain feelings for the Thief King.

_It's not possible though._ Kala shook her head. "And how would you know?" Kala tried to calm her brother down again.

"It was evident when you fought him!"

"It wouldn't even matter!" She finally blew up. "It wouldn't matter if I like him or not because once the Binding Ceremony is over I won't even be alive anymore!"

Markus stumbled back falling over his own feet. Peter and Lukas turned sharply toward her disbelief written over their faces. Dezih and Azis's eyes filled with tears. Kalahari felt her own eyes water she swiped at the tears angrily. She had not had the heart to tell her brothers and sisters all that went along with the Binding Ceremony so now the ugly truth was coming out in a horrible way.

* * *

><p><strong>Um, well, there it is. Tell me what you think<strong>

**1-physical body **

**2- in Ancient Egypt lovers often called their sweethearts their brother or sister this is NOT the case here they just think of each other as a family. Well I'm starting to wonder about Markus.. XD Just kidding.**


End file.
